1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning liquid for cleaning an ink flow channel of an inkjet head, a cartridge containing the cleaning liquid and a method of cleaning the ink flow channel using the cleaning liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head is composed of a nozzle with orifice, having a diameter not more than 50 μm, a pressure generator, a liquid container, a filter, and so on. Each component is processed precisely and therefore each inkjet head has multiple inkjet nozzles. Therefore, before shipping, the inkjet head is tested with test ink to ensure that all the components work normally and not result in a jetting failure. The ink flow channel needs cleaning in order that an ink filled therein does not leak out to contaminate the surroundings.
Conventionally, water or an aqueous solution of surfactant has been used.
However, the ink is not sufficiently cleaned, the ink does not have sufficient filling ability, and the ink does not have sufficient defoamability.
Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2013-141783-A discloses a cleaning and filling liquid for a liquid flow channel in an inkjet recorder and an ink cartridge used therein. The cleaning and filling liquid includes at least one compound having the following formula (1) in an amount of from 0.01 to 1.0% by weight, a fluorine surfactant in an amount of from 0.01 to 1.0% by weight, a hydrosoluble organic solvent and water.